On The Battlefront
by Jade Kitten
Summary: A/U Goku takes his new wife, Chi Chi, back to Vegetasei with him. King Vegeta's forces engage in an all-out war against Frieza. It also happens to be Saiyan mating season and trouble amounts for Chi Chi! ( rating for a reason! *Ahem*-contains lemons! ^^)
1. I Do

            This is my first fic so cut me some slack. = P … If you do review this story I want to let you know that I am open to any and all suggestions! You can even flame me if you want to. ^-^ … 

This story starts out on Goku and Chi Chi's wedding day. I'm not exactly sure how old they were when they got married, but for now they are around 17 years old. Oh, and just to warn you … **this an A/U fic! **That means that the events in this story **_do not_** follow the original Dragonball Z storyline.

There are some things that you should definitely know before reading this story. For starters, Vegetasei was never destroyed, and Goku is still in touch with his home planet. But don't worry, he's still pure-hearted and all!  ^_~   Also, Vegetasei is currently dealing with Frieza and his henchmen. Characters' thoughts are like this … _characters thoughts. _If you have any questions, you can ask me in a review or email me, k? 

 Okay, now that that's all cleared up … I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. Also I don't make any money off this fic so please don't sue! ^-^     Okay, well, I think that's everything! On with the story! Enjoy!

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the Battlefront 

Chp. 1 ~ "I do"

Everything was planned so perfectly. The decorations were put up and the guests were invited. _I'm so lucky. This is every girl's dream, to marry the man you truly love! I just can't believe it's all happening so fast.  _She had only met Goku a little over a year ago and already they had planned to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Chi Chi! Chi Chi, honey!" the Ox King's voice burst her bubble of thought.

"Yes, Dad?" she answered.

"I hope you're getting ready. The groom will be here soon!"

"Don't worry, I'm almost ready!" Chi Chi hollered. She looked in the mirror. Her ebony hair was piled high on top of her head in a fancy bun and her angelic white dress came down into a swoop neck. The tail in the back trailed behind Chi Chi when she walked and a pearl necklace added just the right touch. Her veil was made of fine lace with a layer that draped over her face. With a final twirl in front of the mirror, she hurried into the main hall to wait for Goku.

A little while later Goku appeared in a perfect, pressed, black tux. Just looking at him you'd never know he was a fighter. He actually looked like a refined gentleman! Accept for his hair, of course! It was sticking out in every direction as usual. ^-^

Chi Chi thought he'd never looked so adorable! At last the ceremony began!

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wedding theme played as the flower girl tossed the dainty pink and white flower petals around. Chi Chi, arm in arm with her father, followed behind. She arrived at the altar and stood beside Goku. The ring bearer handed the matching gold wedding bands to Goku. He placed one on Chi Chi's slender finger and the other on his own.

Kami proceeded with the wedding vows. "Do you, Goku, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked in his usual raspy voice.

"I do." he answered. You wouldn't believe how many times he had to practice that to get it right!

"And do you, Chi Chi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She answered.

"You may kiss the bride," Kami said with a big grin on his face.

Goku and Chi Chi turned to look at each other, both of them blushing furiously. Goku bent down toward Chi Chi's face and pecked her on the cheek. The crowd awed, but she wasn't satisfied. Oh no! She held her bouquet in one hand and threw her free arm around Goku's neck, smooshing their lips together! Now the crowd gathered on Kami's Lookout was laughing hysterically, especially the Ox King, his booming laughter drowning out everyone else's.

The wedding reception was down on Corrin's Tower. The black haired bride tossed her bouquet into the squealing bunch of girls behind her. They all dove on it, wrestled each other, and screamed. Believe me, it was quite a site!   ^_~

After munching on a few snacks, (Goku! =P) the two newlyweds finally headed off for their honeymoon. They whizzed away on the Flying Nimbus, the trail of the fluffy cloud spelling out "just married" in the blue sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Okay, so what do ya think? I know it's pretty boring so far, but you know how first chapters are! ^-^   Sorry if I messed up some part of the wedding, I'm only 14, I've never been married before! Also, I apologize for any and all spelling/grammar mistakes in this story. I do have spell check, but it doesn't catch everything. Well, thanx much for reading! … Now be a responsible reader and review! ^-^   Bai Bai!


	2. The Honeymoon

            Okay, I'm back! Yeh! Well here's the second chapter. Again, this is an A/U fic, and I don't own Dragonball, Z, or Gt. Also I don't make any money off this fic, I do it for fun! ^_~ 

 Oh yeah! I wanna thank my two cousins and my sister for beta'ing this story! Thanx guys! ^-^   One of my cousins is going to be signing up with fanfiction.net soon! I'm not sure what her Pen Name's gonna be, but I'll let ya know when I find out! She's already started writing a story and it's _really_ good! All right, I think I'm done babbling for now! On with the story! Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the Battlefront

            Chp. 2 ~ The Honeymoon

Goku and Chi Chi flew to a wooded area so they could set up camp. Since Goku had lived in the wilderness during his childhood, they'd decided to go camping for their honeymoon. The Nimbus took them to a clearing with a trickling stream that flowed into a small lake. 

            Chi Chi looked around, taking in the site before her. " Oh Gokie, it's beautiful!" 

"I knew you'd like it," he replied sweetly. The almost full moon's reflection glistened on the water, making it even more spectacular. The trees towered over them like skyscrapers.

Goku took the box of capsules out of his pocket. There was a flower in there, but he got hungry on the way and had a little snack! He tossed a capsule and when the smoke cleared, a tent stood in its place. It even had all their things inside. Chi Chi and Goku changed out of their wedding clothes and into more casual wear. They set up the rest of the gear and started on the fire. He shot a small ki blast and soon a flame danced on the logs. 

"All this work is making me hungry!" said Goku. 

"Why don't you catch a nice big fish to have for dinner?" Chi Chi asked him with a small chuckle. 

"Yeah, that sounds great!" With that Goku stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the lake. Chi Chi was blushing, but of course she didn't mind. Hey, I wouldn't either!

While Goku was fishing, Chi Chi set the table. _I'm glad I married Goku. He's so perfect_. After lots of splashing, punching, and kicking, Goku finally managed to pull a giant blue fish from the water. He stuck a stick through it and placed it over the fire.

"Hey, Chi, wanna go for a swim while the fish is cooking?" Goku asked with a very innocent look on his face. 

"I'd have to go change into my bathing suit," she replied.

"Oh, well you won't be needing that!" he said, his eyes bugging out of his head.

Her cheeks were as red as cherries, she was thankful the darkness hid her face. She pondered the thought a minute and Goku said, "So do you wanna?"

"Well, uh, I've never done that before." she answered nervously.

"It's alright. No one's around 'cept me!" he said, eyebrows bobbing up and down, hinting at _something_… ^_~

Chi Chi reluctantly abandoned her seat by the fire and went to join her new husband in the lake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I know this chapter was really short. Actually, all the chaps are prolly gonna be short, but that's just the way I write! O and the name 'Gokie' is not a mistake, I typed it like that on purpose. Its just a little nickname chi has 4 goku, k?  I'm aware that there are tons of different ways to spell the characters' names and everyone spells them differently! So if I spell something differently than you do… get over it! ^-^.  Thanx and don't 4get to review!   =)        Lata*


	3. Distractions and Obligations

Oh man! I'm tellin' ya, you don't realize how hard it is to write stories until you do it yourself! ^-^   Third chapter! Whew! Just to warn you guys … there is some citrus (I wouldn't exactly call it a lemon) in this chapter. So if you're offended by this stuff, don't read it! There will be more lemons (real ones) in later chapters. ^-^  … Aight, I think that's everything! Here's chapter 3!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the Battlefront

            Chp. 3 ~ Distractions and Obligations

Chi Chi walked towards Goku. He looked her up and down like a delicate desert. He was almost drooling; he wanted her so bad. Little Miss Chi, on the other hand, was a bit uncomfortable with the situation. Before tonight, she'd thought she'd known Goku pretty well. But this side of him she'd never thought existed.

            She waded into the ankle-deep water and stood next to him. He was still staring at her with eyes as big as plates, making her uneasier. He closed the space between them and looked straight into Chi Chi's coal black eyes, still shimmering, despite the dark of the night. 

            He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled their bodies closer together. They stood there for a moment, soaking up each other's warmth. Chi Chi laid her head on his chest, her arms snaking around his strong neck. Though she had been the one to take control at the wedding earlier, it was now Goku's turn to lead.

            He lowered his lips down on Chi Chi's and kissed her. Not roughly, but good and long. When they broke the kiss, both of them were breathing slightly harder than before. Goku then worked his way down her graceful neck, towards her collarbone. He planted soft, feathery, butterfly kisses on every inch of exposed skin. She leaned her head back to allow him better access. 

            Goku reached the collar of her shirt and started to undo the buttons, one by one. He slipped the shirt down her arms and tossed it ashore. He reached around behind her and unclasped her bra. He slid it off her slowly, revealing her well-rounded breasts. She gasped as the chill of the night air hit her bare skin, making her tingle all over.

            Chi Chi was tired of being controlled. She put her hands on Goku's shoulders, jumped up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was surprised at the turn of events, but he had no problem with it! ^-^   She helped him pull his shirt up over his head and tossed it into the water. She put her arms around his neck, pressing her chest into his. Goku could feel himself growing, and he wasn't the only one. A self-satisfied smirk played across her features. _I must be doing a pretty good job if I'm getting that kind of a reaction. ^_~_

She ran her hands over his chest, tracing over the muscles, toned to perfection. Her wandering fingers timidly found their way to his nipples. She ran her fingernails over them until they became hard little nubs. Goku groaned aloud.

            Well, he wasn't going to let her get away that easily! He did the same thing to Chi Chi, only he let his mouth do the work. He drew circles around her nipple with his tongue, then took it into his mouth. He nipped it with his teeth, then gave her other breast the same attention.

            Chi Chi couldn't believe what Goku was doing to her. It was like she had some how died and gone to heaven! She had no idea what to make of all these new feelings and emotions. She let out a moan and entangled her hands in his hair, not wanting him to stop. Goku brought his face back up to hers. Their lips inched closer and closer until they touched. This time they kissed with a fiery passion that neither of them had ever experienced before.

            The poor girl could barely contain herself. "Goku, I need you." She pleaded with him. 

            "Just a little longer." Goku replied with a small chuckle.

            He put his hands behind her head and lowered her into the placid water. She shivered from the water and from excitement. Still carrying Chi Chi, Goku walked out until the water came up his chest. He set her down, the water coming up a little higher on her. 

            He still held her around the waist with one hand. With his other hand he unzipped her shorts and slid them and her panties down her shapely legs. Then he parted her legs, tickling the sensitive flesh on the insides of her thighs. Chi Chi cried out, about to punch him for dragging it out the way he was. But at the same time she was enjoying the pleasurable torture.

            Goku smirked. Arousing his little wifie was turning him on as well. _She has no idea what affect she has on me._

            He reached her womanhood. Chi Chi's flower was already honeyed as he slid a finger into her. She gasped at the intrusion; it was a totally new feeling for her. He moved his finger inside her and she began to move her hips in time with him. The build up was slow, but she was enjoying every moment of it.

            He inserted another finger and began to move them faster, going deeper with every thrust. Chi Chi cried out every once and a while, closer to her climax with each passing second. She was lost in a world she had never known until now.

            Just as she was reaching her peak, Goku pulled out of her abruptly. She protested, but he quieted her. "Shh. Do you hear that?" he asked.

            "No, Goku, I don't hear anything. Come on!" she urged, fidgeting around in the water.

            "No really. I hear something." He insisted. Chi Chi stopped moving and listened. She heard it now, too. There was a faint beeping sound coming from the shore. 

            "What is that?" she asked. 

            "It sounds like my communicator!" he exclaimed. He let go of her and splashed towards dry land. Chi Chi stayed in the water. She had become self-conscious again now that the mood was ruined. _Stupid beeper. _

Goku fished around in his pockets for his communicator. And sure enough, the little red light indicating a new message was blinking. "Yeah, Chi, it's my communicator." He told her. 

            "Oh, Goku, I'm sure it can wait, can't it?" she asked hopefully. 

            "Naw, I'd better check. It could be important," he said. She sighed a little louder than necessary. 

            "It'll only take a sec," Goku reassured her. He pressed a few buttons on the small device and a large screen popped up. And none other than The Prince of the Saiyans himself appeared on the screen! Goku was shocked; royalty only made announcements when something big was happening. He bowed down in respect before Vegeta. "What is it my Prince?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

             Hey that was actually kind of long for me! ^-^   So how do ya like it? Should I keep going? Hmm … well even if u all said no, I would n e way! Its fun! and besides I already started chapter four! So what if its only a sentence or 2 long so far?! Lol   ..And I left ya all w/ an evil little cliffhanger! Mwahaha! =) … 

            So what could be so important that prince veg himself has to deliver the message? That's for me to kno and 4 u to find out! hehe! Well u can find out on the next exciting episode of DRAGONBALL Z!  ~_^   thanx for reading and don't 4get 2 review!  Bye! =)


	4. Over and Out

            Hey im back! I wanna thank u guys 4 ur reviews! ~_^     I never thought I'd get such a turnout w/ this fic! And thanx 2 my sister (and my wonderful spell check ^^) 4 beta'ing this chappy! If anyone sees any kind of mistakes in any of my chapters please tell me in a review or sumthin. I hate having sloppy work! Unless it's skool, then I don't really care! haha! ^_~ Here's chapter 4!  ^-^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the Battlefront 

            Chp. 4 ~ Over and Out

            "General Kakarot," Vegeta answered, "our planet has declared war on Frieza and his forces. Our army back home is dwindling in size and we need as many new recruits as possible. I am ordering you to return to Vegetasei and train some more soldiers. Frieza's army is enormous; he's been collecting allies from dozens of planets. You are to – "

            "Goku. Goku! What's taking so long?" questioned an impatient feminine voice. Chi Chi had just popped into view with a towel wrapped around her.

            " - Kakarot! I demand to know what that insolent human female is doing interrupting our conversation!" shouted an angry Vegeta. "Wait a minute," he said, noticing that the only thing she had on was a towel. "Ha! Kararot, you dirty dog! I never thought I'd see the day! Although I must say that I am rather disgusted that you have chosen a weak human as your mate!"

            Normally, Chi Chi would've beaten the tar out of anyone who called her weak. However, she'd heard plenty about Vegeta's ruthless nature from Goku and she wasn't about to make him mad!

"Oh come on, Vegeta. She's my wife!" explained Goku. 

"What ever you say, Kakarot. No more interruptions. As I was saying, you are also to gather allies from other planets. Make sure all of them are worthy of fighting on our side. Planet Vegeta is counting on you, Kakarot. Don't screw this up or I'll have your head, got it?!"

"Yes, Sir. I will do my best to help our planet," Goku replied, resuming his professional role. 

"Very well. I'll be expecting your arrival shortly." With that the screen went blank and disappeared with a 'vizzz ... pop!' sound.

"So what's going on?" Chi Chi asked as Goku put away his communicator. She was now dressed and sitting by the fire combing out her hair.

"Well, I kinda have some bad news." he said, taking a seat next to her. "Ya see, I have to go back to my home planet because we're going to war against Frieza." Goku cringed while Chi Chi milled it all over in her mind. He was afraid of how she'd react.

"What?! You mean to tell me that we have to go to some far-off place and have a war right in the middle of our honeymoon?!" She yelled.

"Um, actually, Chi Chi, it'd be better if you stayed on earth." he said, fighting the urge to dive behind a nearby rock.

"WHAT?! Why should I stay here? This is our honeymoon! We're supposed to spend time together!" She ranted on and on until she was totally out of breath.

"Well, there's something going on back home; it just wouldn't be safe for you."

"Not safe? Not safe?! You're the one who's not going to be safe, Buster! If I don't go, you'll be in for it when you get back! Besides, I'll have you to protect me if anything happens, right?"

_Oh man, but what if I don't come back? Then maybe I should let her come with me._ Goku thought to himself.

"Okay, Chi. If you promise that you'll stay close to me the whole time, then I guess you can come with me."

"Good, that's what I thought." she replied, her tone of voice softer and a smile on her lips.

Those lips … he wanted to feel their softness again. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her. She hesitated only for a second before her arms entwined around his neck. He parted her teeth with his tongue, running it along the inside of her cheek. It tickled her mouth and she laughed. He was so cute when he tried to be romantic.

 But, she was more in the mood for humor than romance at the moment. She took in a deep breath through her nose and blew the air out of her mouth and into his. Goku's cheeks puffed up like balloons! It was too much. She broke the kiss, laughing hysterically. He sat there with cheeks like a blowfish, thinking. _So she wants to play it like that, eh? _He reached over and tickled her sides, making her laugh even harder. They rolled off the log they'd been sitting on and collapsed on the grass, laughing and trying to get their breathing under control.

"We'd better go to bed, there's a long trip ahead of us." 

"Yeah, good idea. About how long would you say the trip will take?" she asked 

"Well, if we leave tomorrow I'd say it'll be about … a year." he answered.

"A year? No way!"

"Ha ha!" Goku snorted. "Actually, with all this new technology, it'll probably only take us a couple of days to reach Vegetasei."

"I think I can handle that," she replied, standing up and brushing the dirt off her clothes. "What about dinner?" she said turning to look at the fish they had been cooking. "Hey, where'd it go?" When she looked to Goku for an answer, she got one. He was smiling and he had his hand behind his head. "Oh, I see."

"Sorry, Chi, I would've saved you some, but I was really hungry!" Goku explained through a mouthful of fish.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, and that's alright, I'm not very hungry anyway," she told him, ruffling his hair. 

They put out the fire and headed into their tent. Everything was already so conveniently set up. All they had to do was hop into their sleeping bags. The two newly weds snuggled up close to each other, Goku sliding an arm around Chi Chi's waist and his tail hugged her thigh. "Good night, Goku," she cooed. 

"Night, Chi," he replied. "I love you."

Her insides melted. "I love you too, Goku." A happy tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes. Within minutes, both were fast asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

so what did u think of chapter 4? Come on, don't be shy, u can tell me! ^^ I haven't started chapter 5 yet but I've got plenty of ideas. K thanx and don't 4 get 2 review!   ~_^         Jade Kitten*   o_O


	5. Take Off, Destination: Vegetasei

Hello and thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your awesome reviews! Especially those who reviewed every chapter! _hint, hint … _You guys are great! ^^  This is going to be quite an author's note. I've very many things to say. First of all, I must apologize for my extremely long gap between the updating of this chapter. I know you've all heard it a million times and are probably sick of hearing it, but I've truly have been very busy with school, homework, and diving practice. However the season is finally over, **_and _**it's the weekend! Not just any weekend, but a three-day weekend. Plenty of time for studies AND writing! I realized that I forgot to say something on an earlier chapter or two. I didn't put a disclaimer saying that I don't own Ball Z or anything. I don't really care about it. If you want to sue me, go right ahead. You won't get a cent. I'm completely broke. There's a warning for this chapter. There won't be a lemon, but it _will_ get a bit limey … just so you know. This is entirely my story. Keep in mind that is an A/U. The character's names, features, clothing and basic existence are mine to do what I wish with them. As always, if you have any questions or suggestions just ask me or tell me in a review or email me and I'll try to get back to you.  ^_~   Thanks to my sister for beta'ing this. Her Pen Name is 'Onna Vegeta'. She has one story out called 'Dreams Can Really Affect Your Life'. It's pretty darn good, funny too. You should read it. During the uploading of this chapter, the section dividers (~~~~~~ and ****) all moved to the left. It doesn't affect the story in any way, I just don't think it looks very good. But I suppose that's too bad for me. I THINK that's everything. Here's 5! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the Battlefront 

            Chp. 5 ~ Take Off, Destination: Vegetasei

They awoke to the singing of the birds. The sun hadn't even risen as they began to pack up their things. Tents went back in capsules, clothes went back in duffle bags, and sleep slipped from heavy eyelids. 

            "What would you like for breakfast?" Chi Chi asked. "I could make pancakes, French toast, scrambled eggs – "

            "Well, actually, I think we should have something quick like granola bars or Pop Tarts☻or something like that," answered Goku.

            "Oh," she said, a bit disappointed. _I was looking forward to making a nice, big honeymoon breakfast, hmpf._

            "King Vegeta would be awfully mad if I was late just because my appetite got in the way," he explained.

            "It's okay, I understand." Chi Chi and Goku ate a quick breakfast and crammed all they could into a storage capsule. 

            "Ah, good thing we got a new box of capsules from Bulma before we left. This spaceship capsule will be perfect to take us to Vegetasei!" he exclaimed. He pressed the button on top of the capsule numbered 17 and erected a very large and very technical looking spaceship.

            "Wow, that's quite a spaceship," Chi Chi said, eyes wide. Goku pushed a button on the side of the ship and a ramp folded out.

            "Let's go inside. C'mon!" He said dragging her in by the hand. He ran back out to grab their bags and found her standing in the same spot when he came back in. The inside of the ship was amazing. It was full of control panels and more gadgets than even Dr. Brief 's workshop. "Here's the main control panel and the oxygen level monitor. Oh and this over here is the gravity room!" said a beaming Goku. 

            "Oh no! Let me guess, your gonna be in there the whole time!" shouted Chi Chi.

            "Well, not the _whole_ time," he corrected. "I'll have to train to get stronger for the battle against Frieza. But, I'll come out to eat and go to the bathroom at least," he said, smiling sheepishly.

            "Ugh!" She said, her head falling into her hands. _It's a lost cause. That man is going to train no matter what. Unless …_ "Oh Goku!" she chanted. "If you don't spend at least six hours a day with me, you're sleeping on the couch, mister! I won't be cooking anything for you, either." 

            "Aw, but, Chi Chi, I really need to train. You should see the training exercises Frieza's guys do! If I don't train, I'll be no match for them." He tried to convince her, but it didn't seem to be working.

            "Listen, six hours isn't that long. Besides, you're already one of the strongest warriors in the universe, right? I promise you won't regret it," she said, stepping closer to him. 

            "I – well – I uh – um … " he trailed off, his voice catching in his throat as he felt her body brush against his. She pushed him backwards and he fell into the captain's chair. She straddled his lap and whispered in his ear. "Take me to the stars, Captain," (so what if I stole that line from Titanic ^^)

"Y-yes, M-ma'am," he stuttered. He fumbled around with the control panel until he found the lift off button. The ship's engine roared and the air valves closed. The electricity came on as the walls shook. Chi Chi tumbled off Goku's lap and scrambled to the window. The trees and the lake were getting smaller and smaller as their craft rose higher into the air. 

"Oh wow! We're leaving, we're really leaving! We're actually going into space!" Chi Chi said.

"Yeah, isn't it amazing?" Goku asked as he slid his arms around her waist.

"Uh … huh," she said between ragged breaths. He nibbled her earlobe and turned her around to face him. He lowered his lips to hers, capturing them in a gentle kiss. But Chi Chi pushed him away. "Hey, wait a sec." She took a step back, undoing a few more buttons on her blouse, giving her new husband quite a view. "There, that's better," she said, smiling seductively. She let him oogle her goodies for a moment before grabbing the hypnotized Goku by the hand and pulling him to the couch. 

Snapping out of his daze, Goku picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Ah, ah, ah," he said tauntingly. "I have a better idea!" He ran to the bedroom and tossed Chi Chi on the bed. She yelped in mock terror as he pounced on her, attacking her mouth. She ran her tongue across his lips, timidly asking for entrance. He willingly granted it, wondering just how bold she would be. Chi Chi was completely overwhelmed by delicious sensations coursing through her body, sensations that she had felt once before … She deepened the kiss, suddenly wanting to fulfill her craving. No stupid beepers were going to get in her way this time! 

    Chi Chi pushed Goku down, so that he was lying on his back. She laid her head on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath. Her breathing had begun to slow as well. However, it would not soon return to normal. Goku turned to look at her, his charcoal eyes burning into hers of ebony. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her velvety skin. She let out a small moan, but he continued his ministrations. He moved his way to her creamy shoulder, planting feathery kisses along the way. Meanwhile, his other hand was cleverly undoing allof the buttons on her blouse. His mouth burned a trail of fire across her collar bone, and down to her lush breasts. 

By now, her breathing was anything but normal. Goku took hold of her bra with his teeth and tore it clean off. He's just so full of surprises!  ^_^  Chi Chi gasped as the cool air hit her skin, turning it into gooseflesh. He took a rosy peak in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue until she buried her hands in his hair, twisting it around her fingers. She was finding it quite difficult to control herself. Every lick, nip, tug and pull sent a bolt of electricity shooting through her body. 

 He brought his face back up to hers, kissing her angel soft lips, now lush with anticipation. He ran his skillful hands over her shoulders, massaging them and relaxing her taught muscles. Oh, yes, he knew what he was doing. She writhed beneath him, exciting his senses far more than he ever imagined. Chi Chi managed to escape his hold on her and climb astride his waist. For a moment, she simply gazed at him, unable to comprehend is source of power. He truly was a beautiful person, inside and out. She began brushing her fingers across the skin of his chest. T'was so soft that she eventually allowed her whole palm to rest on him. Goku thought she looked very cute, wearing such a look of concentration and bewilderment.

Chi Chi leaned down and pressed the softness of her chest into his, arching her back and melting into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, trying, if possible, to bring her closer to him. He stroked her back, making lazy circles with his finger. Her breathing slowly returned to normal, setting itself at an even pace. He peered at her face to see her expression. It turned out to be just the one he was hoping for. No, it was not a look of anticipation. Nor was it one of passion. It was not even one of happiness. It was the serene expression one wears while they sleep. Yes, Goku's beloved had fallen asleep on him. _Oh good, she's finally asleep. Now maybe I can get some training done. I guess six hours a day with Chi isn't so much to ask. Especially if those six hours are spent like this! _Goku, you little pervert!  ^_~

***

Chi Chi awoke to find herself alone in the bed. _That stupid monkey, he did it on purpose! He's probably eating all our food, or worse. Training! _ A heavy thump and grunting noises confirmed her suspicions. _Oh no. How could he, and after he promised. Okay so maybe he didn't actually agree, but I'd say it was close enough, _she thought smirking. Chi Chi looked over at the clock._ Whoa, I slept for hours. I even missed lunch. I guess the monkey's expecting me to fix dinner for him. _She got up and took a shower, then threw on some clothes and untorn undergarments. Then she headed to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, in the gravity room … Goku was doing one-handed push-ups in 100x earth's normal gravity. Then he went on to do some crunches while hanging from the ceiling. "Must get stronger, have to defeat Frieza, gotta save home planet," Goku grunted, pushing himself to the limit. After another grueling hour … the Gravity Room door opened with a loud hiss and sweaty, spandex-clad Goku strolled out with a towel around his neck. "Woo wee! That was quite a workout! And I'm starving!" 

"Here, Goku, come sit down. I made you a nice, big dinner," she said. But before he could take his seat, she grabbed her nose saying, "Eww, Pee yuu! Before you even think about eating anything, you need a shower!" She shooed him off, inwardly laughing at his antics. 

He turned on the steaming water, letting it rinse the tension away. He may not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but he knew the seriousness of his situation. A tremendous battle was approaching. It could not be ignored that their new happy life together was greatly being threatened. He rinsed the last of the shampoo from his unruly hair and turned off the water. He toweled off, dressed and headed back to the kitchen.

"Ooh, chicken teriyaki, my favorite!" he exclaimed, shoveling down his food. They'd finally sat down and enjoyed a nice meal together, however, Chi Chi was left with the cleanup. Of course, Goku went back to get some more training in before bed. She went to their bedroom and plopped down on the bed. She was too tired to even put pajamas on and was asleep within minutes. During the night, she felt something stir next to her. It was Goku, having finished his training only moments ago. 

***

"We are now entering Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. Touchdown will be in ten minutes. Secure all loose items and make sure airlock is closed." The computer's voice boomed over the speakers. "I repeat. Now entering Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. Secure loose items and close airlock."

Goku was the first one to wake up. _Oh wow, we're here already? Awesome!_ He shook Chi Chi, trying to awaken her. "Chi, hey, Chi. Wake up, we're gonna be landing soon." 

"Hmm, mm, mm. Huh?" she said, still drowsy. 

"Get up, we're gonna be landing soon," he replied.

"Yeah, okay," she said, rolling back on her side. "Really? Lemme see!" she exclaimed once she was fully awake. Once again she shot over to the window and pressed her nose against the glass. "I don't see anything. It's just a bunch of blackness out there."

"I guess we're not close enough to see anything yet," he replied. "I'd say we've got about five minutes 'til we land. Oh wait, do you see that? There it is! It's Vegetasei! I'm home! Yay!" Goku shouted and danced around the ship. "Get ready! We're in for a rough landing!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

How did you like it? Too long, too short? You tell me, you're the reviewers. I promise that I will **_TRY_** to get the next chapter up much, much sooner than this one. I'll **_TRY._** However, I've another story that I am currently working on called "We All Make Mistakes". Like this fic, I originally posted it over the summer and it was removed for the rating. I am working on chapter three and I hope to post at least the first two chapters some time next weekend. For this story, I have seven chapters written and five chapters posted including this one. The story will continue, I can promise you that much. 

Thank you for listening to my horrid rambling. If you could just do one more thing for me … it's a tongue-twister. Say it three times fast, but unfortunately, you can only do it once a chapter. 

            RESPONSIBLE READERS REVIEW!    Do as it says ... review!  ^^    

~Arigato (thank you)

~ Jade Kitten ^^

Ja ne, minna-san!!  (good bye, everyone!)


	6. Arrival

I want to remind all of you that this is an A/U fic, meaning that it does not follow the original Dragonball Z storyline. Is that clear? Good. Some of you may be thinking that it is arguable that Goku is a bit OOC. Let me simply say he's been under the influence if certain Saiyans like Vegeta a little too long.  ^_~   Characters' thoughts are like this … _characters' thoughts._ If any one would like me to make a mailing list to tell them when I make an update, tell me in a review. I'll make one if enough people respond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the Battlefront Chp. 6 ~ Arrival 

                The space ship rumbled and shook as it touched down on Planet Vegeta. The Intro-Space Team was crowded around the landing dock, ready to welcome General Kakarot home. The door opened with a hiss and converted itself into a ramp. Goku and Chi Chi walked out of the ship while the inhabitants of the planet gawked at them. There were strange looking aliens from all sorts of planets. Even the Saiyans looked weird to Chi Chi, with their enormous muscles and unruly haircuts. She knew a bit of martial arts herself, but they were intimidating nonetheless.

            "Hey, guys! I'm home!" Goku said, waving to them. They all approached him and shook his hand, hugged him, wanting to know everything about his trip; the kinds of things old friends do. The Prince and the King eventually pushed their way through the crowd and it bowed at their appearance, Goku doing the same. Chi Chi was too busy marveling at the royalty to notice that every one else had shrunken to their knees. "Ahem … " Goku scoffed, trying to get her attention. She looked down at him, realized she was taller all of a sudden and knelt down next to him. 

            King Vegeta smiled at them. He was a little more understanding than the Prince. "General Kakarot, welcome home!" he boomed. "We've been awaiting your arrival. How was your journey? Did everything go adequately?" he asked.

            "Yes, Sir, it was fine. We didn't have any trouble at all!" 

            "Very well then. Do you need a guide to show you to your old living quarters, or do you remember where they are?" The King offered.

            "I think I remember how to get there, thanks." Goku replied, smiling. 

            "Oh, and who might this be?" he asked, gesturing towards Chi Chi. 

            "This is my wife, Chi Chi," Goku answered, now standing up. 

            "Ah, I see," King Vegeta took her hand and kissed it.

            "Hello, your majesty," she said, blushing. She took a quick bow, then scooted closer to Goku. 

            "Well, I suppose you should get some rest. You've got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow. You'll be traveling all over the galaxy," he said. 

            "Yea, I guess your right. See you guys later!" Goku said, waving good-bye to his friends and superiors. Chi Chi hurried to keep up with him as he left. The Intro-Space Team loaded up Goku's ship and proceeded to prepare it for tomorrows journey. 

            "Stay close to me," Goku commanded.

"I will," she answered. _I wonder what's going on here. Why do I have to stay close to him all the time? I'd rather go exploring. This planet's astounding!_

As they walked, Chi Chi was amazed to see all of the technology on Vegetasei. It was even more technologically advanced than Earth. As they walked, she also noticed something else. All the Saiyans seemed to be staring right at her. Or at least the male Saiyans were. Their perverted eyes were scanning her as she passed them. She unconsciously picked up the pace and walked closer to Goku. They were all licking their lips, rubbing their hands together and nudging each other in the ribs with their elbows. She thought she even heard one of them say something like, "Hey, look, there's a new chick on the planet!" _Ugh, how disgusting! Don't they have anything better to do?_ She glared at them and put her nose in the air. Now she went so far as to grab Goku's arm. All those hungry eyes were making her feel very nervous. 

Goku put his arm around her shoulders, not even realizing he was comforting her. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned against him. She had forgotten all about being stared at by the time they arrived at Goku's old dwelling. "Well, here it is! My old place!" he exclaimed, unlocking the door and leading them inside. "So what do you think?"

She took in her surroundings. The furniture, the carpet, the decorations and pictures on the walls. "It's nice. Did you decorate it yourself?" she asked. 

"Uh yea, I did," he said with his hand behind his head. 

Chi Chi smiled. "What do ya say you show me around the place?" she suggested. 

"Sure, okay."

He took her by the hand and led her through a small hallway. "This is the bedroom," he said, his eyebrows bobbing up and down once again. ^_~   She lightly punched him on the arm and shook her finger in his face. "Tsk, tsk. King Vegeta said you've got a big day tomorrow, so you need your rest!" she said. 

"Anyway, this over here is the kitchen!" Goku said, rubbing his stomach. "Actually, I'm kinda hungry. Maybe we could eat before I show you the rest of the house!"

"You eat something and I'll finish the tour myself." Chi Chi walked out of the kitchen and checked out the rest of the house. 

"Well, Goku, I must say you have a very lovely house!" she said, smiling. 

*****

The next day, Goku awoke bright and early. If he was secure lots of strong allies, he needed to get an early start. All the noise he was making woke Chi Chi up as well. "Goku, you can't be leaving already, can you?"

"I have to get an early start if I want to do my job," he told her.

"Can I come with you, or am I stuck here because 'it's not safe'?" she asked. 

"Well, it's not that, it's just that it'd be a lot faster if I went by myself, that's all," he explained. 

"You're hopeless!" she replied. _I'm not even going to bother to arguing with him this time. I don't really feel like being in a space ship again anyway. _"By the way, what is happening that makes it not safe for me to be here without you? You never told me what was going on," she wanted to know. 

"Oh, uh, nothing much. It's just Saiyan Mating Season," he explained. 

"Saiyan Mating Season?! What the hell is that?!" she yelled. 

"Well, you know, it's uh, yeah," he answered. 

She stared at him with a blank look on her face.

"Well, ya see, it's like an animal mating season, only for Saiyans!" he told her, his cheeks redder with every word. 

"Oh," she didn't really know what else to say. "And why isn't it safe?" she asked.

"Heh heh, because, well, uh if the guy can't find a mate, then he's in big trouble," he explained it the best he could.

"What kind of trouble?" Chi Chi was getting answers so she pressed on. 

"Um, if he doesn't find anyone then sometimes he's, uh sohornythathekindasortarapesafemale (so horny that he kinda sorta rapes a female)!" Goku said, the big long sentence pouring from his mouth.

Her blank look turned into one of fear and disgust.

"Hey don't worry about it. As long as you stay inside and keep the doors locked, you'll be fine!"

She felt a little better, but was still unsure. "I don't think just locking the door is gonna keep some rampaging, humping machine outta the house!" she protested. She wanted more and more to go with Goku now that they had touched upon this horrible subject. 

"Don't worry, babe, they're hump-proof!" he reassured her. 

"Goku, I'm serious! I don't feel safe anymore!"

"Listen, there's a really high-tech security system around this place. It'll go off if there are any intruders. And a message will be sent straight to the Royal Guards, okay?" he said, trying to console her. 

"I guess so. I'll be fine, I suppose," she said. _I guess I'll be all right with that security system protecting me. _

"Well, I'd best be off! See ya later!" Saying no more, Goku left the house and shut the door.

_Saiyan Mating Season?! It sounds disgusting! I wonder when he'll be back, _Chi Chi thought. _Oh well, I'll just have to wait. Maybe I'll clean up the place a little. It looks like it could use a good dusting. _She put on some cleaning clothes and tied up her hair. She then proceeded to tidy up the house. 

She was down on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor when she heard a sound outside. _Could that be Goku? Maybe he forgot something. _She got up off the floor and dropped her rag. She walked over to the window and looked out. _I don't see anything. It must have been my imagination. _She went back to her cleaning, but again she heard a sound coming from outside. This time she opened the door and stepped outside. In the alley way between their house and the next, stood a tall shadow. "Goku? Goku, is that you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Is it in fact Goku? Oh gosh, I just don't know. Chi Chi had better watch out …  When you review, don't forget to tell me if you'd like me to make a mailing list. Arigato.

~ Jade Kitten  ^_~


	7. Abyss

Greetings. Many thanks to you and the reviews you left. This is the last chapter I wrote and posted in the summer. Perhaps I failed to retain complete sanity somewhere along the way, but I have been looking forward to summer since my very first day of school. I can't stand it anymore, I need summer, in the same way a flower needs water. I cannot live without it. 

**Warning!** This chapter contains_ language _and _rape_. Some may also consider it to have a bit of angst. Should it be that you are squeamish or do not think yourself capable of handling these concepts, proceed no further. If you fall into one of the afore mentioned categories and choose to continue nevertheless, t'is not my predicament to overcome. You have been fowarned.

On the Battlefront

            Chp. 7 ~ Abyss 

            Once again, Goku boarded the capsule space ship. He was prepared to go to neighboring planets to collect worthy allies to help Vegetasei destroy Frieza. "Blast off in 10, 9, 8 … ," the speakers boomed. _Oh man, I hope Chi Chi will be okay by herself while I'm gone, _Goku worried. But his thoughts were cut short as the ship jerked and slowly lifted off the ground. _Well, here goes nothin'!_

            His first stop was a planet called Yul. It was dark and dusty, but the inhabitants were powerful fighters, a great advantage for the Saiyans. They would be useful allies in the battle against Frieza's men. Goku's ship landed with a thud and a cloud of dust formed around it. He stepped out and was welcomed by an alien with pale blue skin and horns on top of its head. "Greetings visitor," it said, appearing to be friendly. "What brings you to Planet Yul?"

            "Well, ya see, I'm a Saiyan from the Planet Vegeta; General Kakarot," Goku explained. "I came here because my planet's declared war on Frieza. Our army hardly has any soldiers left so they sent me off to collect allies from other planets."

            "Ah, I see," said the Yulian. "And you are wondering if we will help you?"

            "Yes, please," he answered, trying to be polite so as not to mess everything up.

            "Come. I will take you to speak with the King. We've taken an alliance with you Saiyans before and I'm sure he'd be willing to do it again," said the alien. "By the way, my name is Gellon," it said with a smile. Gellon escorted Goku towards the large castle that seemed to just have been dropped right in the middle of everything. 

            Goku stared up at the tall building in awe. They had large structures on Vegetasei, but they were nothing compared to this. "Oh, wow," he mumbled, nearly speechless.

            "This is the King's palace," Gellon said, gesturing toward it. "Shall we go inside?" Goku simply nodded as they began to walk through the huge front doors. He was still in disbelief of the sheer size of the place. They crossed the threshold and followed the red carpet to an oversized chair in which what Goku assumed was the King. However, when they came within talking distance, Gellon said, "Secretary Hobbin, this is a visitor from the Planet Vegeta, you know, the one with the Saiyans … ," noting the confused look on the Secretary's face.

            "Yes, I recall us joining forces with their kind a while back," said Hobbin. "What is he here for?"

            "He has informed me of the fact that his home planet is once again in need of our assistance," Gellon informed him.

            "Oh, and what might the threat be this time?" questioned Hobbin.

            "It's Frieza, Sir," Goku interrupted.

*****

No answer. "Goku? Goku, say something!" Chi Chi demanded. The shadow moved and footsteps could be heard. They were coming closer. Suddenly they stopped. _It was probably just a cat or something. _She had just turned around to go inside when some one grabbed her around the throat. 

*****

"Frieza? You mean that terrible little planet broker?! I am certain that the King will follow you up on your request for our aid. Frieza's been after this planet for months! Allow me to fetch him for you." With that Hobbin ran off to inform the Yulian King of Goku's arrival. 

Hobbin came back a few minutes later with his highness in tow. He looked similar to Gellon and Hobbin, except for that his horns were much larger. He was wearing a long red cape, which was encrusted with jewels. He also carried a golden staff with the Royal Seal imprinted in the gold. "I am King Luremez and I understand that you are in need of our assistance," said the King. 

"Yes, Sir," answered Goku. "We really need some new soldiers. Frieza's army wiped out most of ours."

"I believe that can be arranged. About how many soldiers do you think you'd need?" asked the King.

"As many as we can get! And we need them as soon as possible so they have time to train before the war actually starts," answered Goku.

"Very well then. Would you mind staying here for a few days, while we get our men together?"

"Oh, of course not. That'd be fine. Thank you very much!" exclaimed Goku. Forgetting his manners, he ran over to King Luremez and vigorously shook his hand. 

His crown began to slip from atop his head as he said, "You're very welcome, General Kakarot. Now Gellon will show you to your room." Once again, he led Goku away. They walked down a long hallway and into a room with a bed and some other modest furnishings. 

"Does this suit you?" Gellon asked.

"Yeah, this is perfect," replied Goku. He left Goku to get settled and went to help the King. 

*****

Chi Chi tried to scream, but a pair of rough hands was constricting her. She tried her hardest to pull the hands away, but whoever it was, was just too strong. So she kicked and punched at her attacker, using every move she knew. _What the hell's going on?! If I don't get some air quick, I'll be a goner! _Lucky for her, the attacker finally allowed her to breathe. But he only let go long enough to take a fistful of her hair in his hand. "Ah! You bastard! Get the hell off of me! Let me go! Aah!" Her attacker dragged her inside by the hair, Chi Chi kicking and screaming all the way. 

Still dragging her, he found the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. Her yelling growing obnoxious, he chopped her on the side of her neck, quieting her. She felt herself slip into darkness. Minutes later, she awoke, feeling the pain sear through every part of her body. The attacker was beating her, his fists connecting painfully with her face several times. Followed by agonizing kicks in the ribs, no doubt shattering them instantly. All she could do was cry, the salty tears streaming down her cheeks. Her limbs were too battered and bruised to move. 

He ripped off her clothes, discarding them on the floor. He tore off his own clothes as well, then pounced onto the bed. She let out one last scream before the attacker kneed her in the abdomen. He thrust into her wildly, and she felt her insides tear. Blood rushed into her throat, causing her sputter and cough. He had her arms pinned on either side of her body, but it didn't matter since they were useless anyway. She felt like she would split in half if he kept it up. The pain was unbearable. 

With a roar, his seed flowed into her. After catching his breath, he quickly got up, put his armor back on and left. She managed to catch a glimpse of him before she passed out. Her eyes were already swollen, but she could make out spiky black hair falling to his waist. There was also a scar across his forehead. The last thing she saw was the back of her eyelids, blissfully dark as she lost consciousness from the pain and humiliation. 

*****

"Ah, oh man, I sure am tired," Goku yawned and stretched. "But I have a job to do." He quickly got up and dressed, ready to begin the new day. "But first … breakfast!" He rushed down through the castle towards the dining hall. He sat down and began munching on whatever the cooks put in front of him. "Oh wow, this is great! Thanks!" He finished his meal and went to the main hall to wait for Gellon. The King had ordered him to travel with Goku. _I wonder what Chi Chi's doing right now. I hope she's okay. _Yulian recruits would be sent to Vegetasei on a separate ship. Gellon soon arrived and he and Goku boarded the ship.

"I'd better contact Vegetasei and tell them I found some help," Goku said. He took out his communicator and programmed it to 'send message'. It beeped a few times and finally someone picked up. T'was a Saiyan with a scar across his forehead … 

"Yes, General Kakarot? Do you need assistance?" he asked. 

"Actually, I just called to say that the Yulians have agreed to help us," Goku explained. "Now I'm on my way to Planet Ecosomen.

"Very well. I shall inform the King." The screen 'blipped' then disappeared. 

"Ya ready?" Goku asked Gellon.

"I suppose," he answered. Goku pressed a few buttons and the ship took off towards Planet Ecosomen!

*****

Chi Chi awoke with a terrible headache. In fact, her whole body hurt. She tried to sit up, but the pounding in her head worsened. Memories of the recent events came flooding back to her. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She hobbled out of bed and crawled into the bathroom, watching her past meal escape her insides. She felt so invaded, humiliated, disgusted with herself, with the world. She was powerless to stop him; a helpless child. She managed to stand up, supporting her body weight with her arms. She looked in the mirror and her reflection almost made her feel sick again. 

Both of her eyes were badly bruised, her left one nearly swollen shut. The rest of her face was covered in cuts and scrapes. The same could be said about the rest of her body. She wanted desperately to take a shower to wash off all the blood. Maybe it would wash away some of the hurt, the regret. But she didn't think she could manage to stand up long enough. The most she could do was wash her face._ Why didn't I just stay inside like Goku told me to? Why was I so stupid? And why didn't the security system go off? _She had not the energy to continue thinking. She staggered down the hall, grabbing a blanket on her way. She couldn't stand to be in that room another second. She flopped down on the couch. Forceful sobs wracked her body and all she could do was curl up in a protective little ball, silently hoping that it was only a nightmare and she would be waking up at any moment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poor Chi Chi, I can't believe I made that happen. Gomennasai (sorry) that I switched scenes/view points so much, but I felt the need to provide you with ample cliffhangers._ =)_ Okay, so there wasn't really a 'fighting scene' like I said there would be, but it was close. If you want to be on my horny little mailing list, just say so in a review and leave your email address. Arigato and don't forget to REVIEW!  

~ Jade Kitten  ^_~


	8. Once a Friend

                This is the first chapter of 'On the Battlefront' that I have written since last summer. I do hope that my writing style has not changed drastically. I am aware that it has been close to, well … FOREVER since I've updated! I know you don't want to hear my excuses, but I really have been busy. I've been working on another DBZ fic and watching/reading a lot of new anime. Also, to write anything decent, I have to be in the right mood. I wouldn't want to write when I didn't feel like it and screw up the story. So I apologize for slacking the way I did. I'd like to promise that it'll never happen again, but promises tend to be fragile and easily broken. However, you do have my word that I shall try to update MUCH more often, k? ^-^ Disclaimer: Must I even bother? Here's eight. ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the Battlefront 

            Chp. 8 ~ Once a Friend

            Goku and Gellon lounged on the couch, flipping through the few fuzzy TV channels available in deep space. "I must say, for official military business, we don't seem to be doing much," stated Gellon.

            "Aw, you juss wait. Dis is da easy part," replied Goku through a mouthful of potato chips.

            "And I suppose the difficult part would be the actual battle, ne?"

            "That's right!" Goku confirmed. "The only thing we can really do now is wait 'til we land on Ecosomen. But don't worry, it won't be long," he reassured Gellon, noting the distraught look on his face.

            "Good, because I'm restless and getting quite nauseous from those repulsive yellow flakes!" Gellon complained.

            "Yellow flakes? Oh, you mean the potato chips!" Goku concluded, after quite an amount of time, mind you.

            "No matter the name you give them, they are grotesque."

            "But did you ever actually _try_ one?" Goku inquired.

            "Well, no, but I - ," 

            "Here!" Goku exclaimed, shoving a handful of chips into his partner's mouth. At first, Gellon's eyes bulged out of his head as he refused to taste or breathe the horrid fumes. "Come on, just chew. They're really yummy!" 

            Gellon did as he was told and his appalled expression changed to normal, and even to one of enjoyment. "Why, you speak the truth. They aren't half bad!" He said, snatching the bag from Goku's hand.

            "Told ya," replied Goku, proud that he had converted another follower to the way of junk food. He watched as Gellon devoured the last salty crumbs. The Yulian's appetite for sodium rivaled even that of a Saiyan's. _Good thing we've got another couple hundred bags!  ^.^_

*****

            Something about a sound … soft at first, then growing louder, but still unintelligible. A siren? No, too constant. An alarm? No, more sullen. T'was not mechanical, it had within it an emotion. Fear.

            Chi Chi woke suddenly, a cold sweat beaded on her skin. The comprehension of the sound had shaken her from slumber. It had been a scream, her scream. She had been screaming in pain, and in fear. Did she really sound like that? That vulnerable? That weak and helpless? It was her body screaming, it was her mind screaming. Physical pain can be alleviated with medicine, but emotional pain's only cure is time.

            She rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Her vision blurred as fresh tears stung her eyes, threatening to spill down her bruised cheeks. She squeezed her eyelids shut, forcing out the small droplets of moisture. The tears heated her skin as they fell, and somehow it made her shiver. How she wished that her Goku were there to hold her tight and love away all her pain.

            Chi Chi decided that the best thing could do now was take a shower. Perhaps then she would feel a bit less chilled and fatigued. She pulled the blanket around herself and tentatively set her small feet on the carpet. She stood up slowly, so as not to dizzy herself. Leaning against the wall for support, she made her way to the bathroom.

            She flicked on the lights, wishing they weren't so bright. Their luminous glow did not help to ease her headache After adjusting the knob to the right temperature, she let the blanket drop and stepped into the shower. She deliberately avoided turning her head towards the mirror, afraid that it might break. 

            She closed the shower door with a click as the steam billowed up around her, mist forming on the glass walls. The hot water cascaded over her, soothing her battered body like warm, gentle hands. Chi Chi took a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh. She turned to the wall, attempting to figure out the various functions of several buttons. Since she could not read the written Saiyan language, she would simply have to guess. She pressed a small blue button, surprised when a dollop of shampoo came out of a faucet below the control panel. She moved her hand quickly to catch it. _Mmm strawberry_. She brought her hands to her hair and worked the shampoo into a rich lather, massaging her scalp with her fingertips. It felt nothing short of heavenly to be rid herself of all the filth and blood. A bit of fear and exhaustion washed down the drain along with the soap bubbles, making room for a bit of confidence. When Chi Chi decided she was clean, she turned off the water and squeezed out her hair. Then she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a clean, fluffy towel off the rack, wrapping it around herself. She felt brave enough, this time, to look in the mirror.

            To her relief, her face had taken on ahuman appearance. She still had bumps and bruises everywhere, but they had faded somewhat and her cuts and scrapes seemed much smaller now. The corners of her mouth lifted to form a tiny smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. She walked into the bedroom and over to her dresser. She pulled out some undergarments, a shirt, and a pair of pants and put them on. Then she walked to the vanity that had been installed just for her. She sat down on the cushioned stool and looked in the mirror once again. She picked up her brush and ran it through her long, dark hair, forcing out the knots as she encountered them. Satisfied, she set her brush back down and proceeded to conceal her bruises. She would make it appear to herself, and the rest of the planet, that nothing had happened, nothing at all. She blotted finishing powder on her face, wincing when she pressed a little too hard. She took one last look at herself and gave a little wink. ^_~

Now that she was cleaned up, it was the room's turn. Chi Chi spun around on her stool and stood. As fast as she could without angering any of her broken ribs, she pulled the blankets from the bed and dragged them downstairs to the laundry room. As much as she wanted to burn them or throw them away, she decided it best to wash them, else she and Goku would have no covers. She stuffed the tangle of cloth in the washer, added a generous amount detergent and let the machine do its job. _Now that that's taken care of, time for something to eat._

            On her way to the kitchen, Chi Chi passed the control room. _Oh, I should try to contact Goku! Good thing he reverted the labels so I could read them. He's so thoughtful. ^^ _ She pressed a few buttons to direct the radiowaves to the same frequency as Goku's ship. A connection was made and the light signaling a new message blinked and beeped, but no one answered. _Hmm, I wonder what he's doing out there. Well, I'm sure whatever he's doing he's fine; better off than me, anyway … No! I'm fine, just fine. There's no need to worry him. I'll just leave a message and wait for him to call back. _"Hi, Goku. It's me. How's your recruiting mission going? I'm … fine here. But please hurry back. I miss you …"she trailed off. With her chance to speak to him gone, she was beginning to miss him more than ever. She then resumed her lonely course to the kitchen for some much needed nourishment. 

*****

*_Beep beep_* *_beep beep_*  The control panel of Goku's ship sounded and flashed red. The only other sound was that of the two aliens snoring on the couch. The panel continued to beep, waking Gellon. He rose groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He brought his hand down to his cheek. He rubbed his face, thinking it quite odd that his skin had taken on foil like, crinkly feeling. "Hmm? Oh dear, I must've eaten too many potato chips," he thought aloud. He touched his face again and pulled what he thought to be his skin completely off. "Oh no, I'm molting!!" He exclaimed. However, upon taking a look at his supposed flake of skin, he realized it to be nothing more than a harmless empty potato chip bag. "Whew," he breathed, letting the bag waft to the untidy floor. He promptly plopped his head back on Goku's disregarded boot, which he'd drowsily mistaken for a pillow, and slipped off to dreamland once again.

The Yulian's movements had failed to wake Goku as he continued to dream … Something about a sound … soft at first, then growing louder, but still unintelligible. A siren? No, too constant. An alarm? No, too sullen. T'was not mechanical, it had within it an emotion, fear. 

Goku awoke suddenly, a cold sweat beaded on his skin. He breathed heavily for a moment, before realizing it was no more than a dream. Blaming the occurrence of such a bizarre nightmare on the consumption of too much junk food, he sighed and stood, attempting to make his way to the bathroom. He stumbled over boots and blankets, clutter and crumbs, eventually reaching his destination unscathed. By this time, the beeping had stopped and simply recorded the sent message.

After taking care of his business, Goku exited the bathroom and was happy to see that Gellon had awoken as well. "Hey, buddy, did ya have a good sleep?" he asked cheerily. It had been a bit too cheerily, in Gellon's opinion, for so early in the morning or so late at night, whatever it happened to be. 

"A quite fine one, I'm sure," he replied sarcastically. "Your boot made _the_ most fantastic pillow and the potato flakes did wonders to give me good ol' happy, normal dreams!" 

"Me too!" Goku responded, obviously delighted in thinking that he'd finally found another person who shared his fervor for deranged sleeping habits. Gellon only rolled his eyes and stood as well, also finding it quite difficult to navigate his way through the sea of mess, for lack of a better word. However, this time it was no 'good ol' happy normal dream that had permeated his conscious. It had been the unmistakable sound of someone screaming in pain and anguish, someone screaming for help … He dismissed the thought upon looking down and seeing a jumble of, well, just about everything on the floor of the spaceship. 

"Oh boy, if Chi Chi were here she flip at the site- … of all this," he trailed off, hoping that what he suspected was no more than a foolish notion. He'd thought it to only have been a dream, but what if it had been a premonition? If so, then a certain someone was in need of serious help.

Gellon stared vacantly as Goku sped towards the ship's control panel and began frantically pounding buttons until he realized that his 'new message' button was flashing. He hastily slammed his fist on the 'retrieve message' button, hoping it was a message from Chi Chi, assuring him that she was safe and sound. A message from her it was and assure him she was safe and sound it did, but something didn't seem right. Her peaceful words did no good to mask the quivers in her voice as she spoke. Goku didn't think it an emergency, but something must've happened to cause such a sturdy person sound like a frightened puppy. 

Having come up behind Goku unnoticed, Gellon made his presence known, voicing the question, "Who was that?"

Goku whipped around, having apparently forgotten that Gellon was there, and everything else for that matter. He wanted solely to make sure that Chi Chi was okay. "What? Oh, that was my wife. I left her back on Vegetasei," he answered. 

"Ah, she sounded a bit, well, sad or something. Is she alright?" Gellon questioned. 

" I don't know. I'm going to try to contact her right now!" Goku stated. And with that he proceeded to make a connection back to his home planet. 

*****

Back on Vegetasei, the beeping and blinking were returned as Goku hopefully attempted to get in touch with his wife. He waited anxiously as the sounds continued, wondering when someone would pick up the message and say a happy hello to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There, finally done with chapter eight. Pathetic as it is, this chapter was written over the course of approximately six months. I have a terrible habit of procrastinating. The only thing stronger than that is my addiction to anime! ^^ Again, I apologize profusely for my slackage. I hope I've somewhat made it up to you with a longish chapter. (It's long for me, anyway.) Anyhoo, I hoped you liked. I had quite the amount of time for proofreading/editing/changing and what not. Thanks to my beta reader and sister, Onna Vegeta, for beta-ing this chappy. ^_^  I promise that chapter nine will be out far sooner that this one. Don't forget to review! It's the duty of a responsible reader, don't cha know. = )  Positive or not, I wanna know what you think! Ja ne to domo arigato!

~Jade Kitten ^_~

****


End file.
